shimmeringskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Volgaia Mordio
Character Info * Age: 41 * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Occupation: Farmer, Merchant * Residence: Baticul Homestead * Talent: Air Bending, Tool Forging History Pre-Alkarus Volgaia was born and raised in the city of Chesedonia, part of a kingdom that resided in the world of Ateon. Life was peaceful in the bustling trade town. After inheriting the family's store from his father, Volgaia took great care and pride in seeing the storefront thrive. The merchant lived a comforting lifestyle, eventually finding a wife and gaining influence with the royal family. However, one fateful event turned all that hard work upside-down. The king's son was killed during a midnight raid on the castle, and Volgaia was accused of assisting the rebels behind the assault. The poor merchant found himself on the execution platform, and his life was almost forfeit if not for a fortunate interruption from another rebel attack. Taking his chance, Volgaia used the commotion to escape the city's borders. He eventually found himself in the uncharted lands of Templehelm, a turbulent region of Ateon where the gods of the world fought for power and control. Having nowhere in particular to go, Volgaia wandered the land before eventually settling down in a quiet pocket of the world. He took up the farmer's trade, supplying food to the nearby kingdoms, cities, and guilds. Over the years, Volgaia encountered many people, made lasting friendships and partners, explored the world, and even lent his blade as a mercenary. Eventually, Volgaia discovered an un-manned machine in the basement of his missing friend's laboratory. Hasty notes identified this work as some sort of portal, one that could allow a person to escape the influence of the gods which bound men to Templehelm. Wanting to reunite with his family, Volgaia took the risk and tried to use the portal. Alkarus (Pre-Calamity) * Arrival Volgaia found himself lying in a bed when he finally regained consciousness. He wasn't hurt, but the sights, sounds, and smells of the area were not familiar in the slightest. Volgaia gathered some information from the locals before escorting a caravan out into the wilderness. He found a nice piece of land to call his own, naming it the Batucil Homestead. His project caught the attention of several individuals; one individual in particular, Dominic Morden, turned out to the bearer of unfortunate news. While the two were discoursing, a spider was beginning to creep too close to the camp that was set up. Dominic dispatched the creature using the power of earth, something that Volgaia had never seen before. After questioning Dominic further, Volgaia realized that his plan to return home messed up in a big way. To the people of Alkarus, Ateon isn't even a known region; now there was practically no leads to finding a way back to Chesedonia. After coming to terms with his predicament, Volgaia finished the development of his homestead and set up trade with the nearby kingdom of Ba Sing Se. He also spent some time with Dominic, attempting to learn the secrets of bending; unfortunately, even his best efforts ended in failure. Volgaia's best guess was that the natives of Alkarus had something in them which allowed them to interact with the elements, something that a foreigner like him couldn't possibly have. * Kuldrath, the Dragon Lord of Fire One day, in Ba Sing Se, Volgaia heard that an expedition was being put together. Apparently a tomb had been discovered in the middle of the ocean and the expedition crew needed more manpower and supplies. Volgaia signed on and was taken to a tomb which stretched to the depths of the ocean. As they explored the depths of the catacombs, one person disturbed a grave, releasing a being that had been sealed, Kuldrath, the Dragon Lord of Fire. The man was weakened, and demanded that he be taken to his home. The crew agreed that helping this person was the safest option and eventually found themselves standing in a realm of fire. It was there that Kuldrath gave everyone a choice: stay and serve him, or go back through the portal and never return. Volgaia declined and made his way back home, but not before leaving his helmet with the lord of fire. * Enter the Brotherhood A campsite off in the distance caught Volgaia's eye and he decided to investigate. As he searched the area, he was beset by a couple hooded figures. He took the emblem one of them had and went to Ba Sing Se in order to find out more about these assailants. His search lead him to Karilissa and Illikan, who both had similar run-ins as well as identical emblems. Together, the three of them located a village named Dagger and eventually became members of an assassin organization which resided there. Over the years he spent in the order, Volgaia primarily used the skills he learned to teach trainees and test hopefuls. His work let him rise through the ranks, and Volgaia was given a personal set of Shadow Leather armor as well as a dagger, both items tailored and forged specifically for him. Eventually, the orders and summons stopped, and Volgaia kept living his life at the farm, waiting for contact once more. * Makoto and Lucian Volgaia was busy jotting down some notes when he noticed a figure approaching him. The man introduced himself as Makoto, the Dragon Lord of Earth. The two talked for a while; Makoto kept referring to Volgaia 'harnessing his gift'. Volgaia expressed his concern, as well as his inability to command any elements. The conversation ultimately concluded with Makoto imparting a surge of energy into Volgaia's body. When Volgaia woke up, he noticed a torrent of wind inside his house, as well as another person. This second person, Lucian, took Volgaia outside and gave him a crash course on air bending. The sudden training was just enough for Volgaia to keep the wind surrounding him calm. With their work apparently done, Makoto and Lucian promptly left Volgaia's homestead. Volgaia spent the next few weeks further refining his somewhat tenuous command over the wind. Alkarus (Post-Calamity) * War on Frostguard Volgaia was among a handful of people to survive the calamity which froze much of Alkarus. The world he saw before him now shocked him. A world thrust into war, his old friends Karilissa and Illikan pitted against him, and the dragon lords being wiped out of existence. In order to preserve Lucian's art of air bending, Volgaia adopted the title of 'Lord of Air' and helped the people resisting Frostguard establish a presence on the mainland. Working with Dominic, the two led forces in the reclamation of Baticul; after which, he immediately set to work on restoring the fields, supplying crops to whoever would need it. Over the next few months, Volgaia started to learn more about the whole scale of the conflict. He learned about Evanora, Frostguard, and how the two forces were handling their side of the conflict. He also looked to consolidate some power for himself, searching the land for any remnants of Dagger; His aim was to recreate the incredible properties that Dagger's armor was known for. In time, Volgaia even made some tenuous alliances with a few factions for the duration of the war; these alliances included the city of Rokus as well as Wolfhill, lead by a strange man who called himself Krivenge. Eventually, the conflict finally came to a climax. Volgaia answered the call to arms once the factions which comprised the resistance managed to reclaim the city of Vale. Led by Krivenge, who was spearheading the assault, Volgaia worked with the other nation's armies to oppose the main force of Frostguard's soldiers while a select few made a move on Evanora herself. The conflict ended with Evanora's defeat. Amid the cries of victory and celebration, Volgaia silently went back to Baticul, prepared to return to the peaceful life he was accustomed to. * Legend of the Fey Weapons - Mjolnir Amid the normal, peaceful days after Frostguard's defeat, Volgaia caught word of a a couple hopeful water benders, both seeking to claim mastery over the element. He decided to spectate the fight; after all, nobody had tried to take that title since Karilissa laid claim to it over one-hundred years ago. The match was between a young man named Nihilus, and a woman named Annaliese. The woman proved to be in a league of her own, deftly bringing Nihilus to his knees. The title was all but hers if it were not for the work of a mage named Allen, who tricked the woman into abandoning her title for the promise of more power. A few days later, Annaliese approached Volgaia. She informed him of an area far off in the ocean where a strange energy signature had been detected and asked for Volgaia's aid in the matter. Curious as to the cause, Volgaia decided to accompany her. Along with Dominic and Nihilus, the group came across a fortress in the middle of the ocean. The elements themselves seemed off, almost sick; in the center of it all was an open chasm which expelled powerful arcane energy. The group fought through aberrations and monsters. When they reached the bottom, Allen stood there, inviting everyone to come inside the barrier he set up. Allen claimed to have located the arcane disturbance, leading everyone to a small chest. Volgaia threw caution to the wind, reaching inside and grabbing hold of an axe. Almost immediately, a figure materialized, challenging Volgaia for the right to wield the weapon. Volgaia accepted the duel and the wager that came with it, and he eventually came out triumphant. As he held his new weapon in hand, he could feel the terrifying power of the heavens, almost as if it could come crashing down at any moment. Thankfully, it seemed that the unstable arcane energy that the weapon was causing seemed to have died down. Convinced that the threat was neutralized, Volgaia made his way back to Baticul, Mjolnir in hand. * Rise of Vampirism: Arrival of the Dusk A presence had begun to infiltrate the land of Alkarus; stories of missing people and monsters unknown to the world began to circulate around the cities. In light of this situation, Volgaia was hired to work alongside a man named Jeraziah Zacherom and investigate a village which had fallen silent in recent days. The two arrived at this particular village to find it razed and overrun by strange humanoids. Several clues lead them to investigate a temple not too far from the town itself, where the two promptly discovered an open crypt. The two ventured inside and fought against another creature. The being, despite its human appearance, bore its fangs and claws, attacking Volgaia and Jeraziah. The ensuing battle lead to the monster's demise, but both of the adventurers felt off. Jeraziah came to the realization that what they fought was known as a vampire, and that in a few days time, both of them would become like the monster which they dispatched. Panicked by the revelation he just heard, Volgaia hurriedly traveled to Ba Sing Se, where he was promptly given a dosage of holy water to revert the effect. With another bottle in hand, Volgaia rushed back to the crypt where he had left Jeraziah. By the time Volgaia returned, Jeraziah had yet to fully turn and was quickly cured of the affliction as well. Leaving nothing to chance, the two returned to their employer and reported what had happened. Despite what had recently happened, Volgaia returned to the crypt. Farther inside was an altar that was heavily protected. After dispatching the altar's guardians, Volgaia began to destroy the altar, despite the pleas from a disembodied voice. Once he decided that the altar was thoroughly destroyed, Volgaia headed back to the surface, where he was stopped by a young girl. With little warning, she attacked; the two fought for most of the night. As the sun rose, the girl ran back into the temple and urged Volgaia to follow her; her voice came out as worried. Volgaia didn't have much of a choice, nausea and weakness were starting to overcome him. He stumbled into the temple, panting and gasping for air. The girl was waiting for him; an innocent smile across her face. She introduced herself as Kokomi Azuma, and began to explain what just happened and how vampires keep themselves alive. Volgaia just sat and listened, unsure if it was despair or weakness that kept him from being angry. After hearing Kokomi out, Volgaia made his way back to Baticul by cover of night. A few weeks passed, Volgaia lived as best he could in the meantime. He kept correspondence with Ba Sing Se, as well as Kokomi. Slowly, he learned more about vampires and vampirism, eventually discovering the existence of altars of light: structures which were blessed with the ability to reverse a full vampiric transformation. It took some time, but Volgaia eventually was able to locate an altar and acquire the ingredients needed for the ritual. With Ba Sing Se's approval, Volgaia was able to utilize their facilities in order to carry out the purification ritual. Volgaia, while certainly happy that he could walk under the sun once more, found his thoughts going back to Kokomi every now and then. A lot of people had negative opinions towards vampires, but Volgaia couldn't see anything in her that he could define as evil; furthermore, his time as a vampire proved that it is technically possible for a vampire to exist without causing harm. He decided to give Kokomi a chance; Volgaia brought the girl back to Baticul and gave her a place to stay. With any luck, Volgaia could perhaps learn more about vampires, specifically without the human bias towards the tale. * Rise of Vampirism: The Household Struggle (WIP) References Volgaia's Journal Entries - A more detailed account of the Pre-Alkarus story. Homecoming - Meeting a new friend. Risks of the Trade - Volgaia's experience with the shift in currencies. Contact - Volgaia's encounter with Makoto, the Dragon Lord of Earth. Welcome to the Island - Volgaia's first day after being thawed out. Category:Characters